Don't Tell A Soul
by MoonytheMarauder1
Summary: Remus has a new neighbor—but that neighbor has a secret. Wolfstar, modern/muggle!AU. Thanks to Angel for the cover!


**A/N: Hey y'all! This was written for Hogwarts and THC. Prompts are below. :)**

**Word Count: 1531**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Those rights go to JK Rowling.**

**THC: **

**Slytherin**

**Care of Magical Creatures**

**Standard**

**Standard **

**(dialogue) "I think I'm allergic to you."**

**First Aid Task 2: Write about an allergy**

**Thanks to Obsidian and Grace for beta-ing!**

**Warnings: Some language, angst**

**Enjoy!**

Remus adjusted the warm pan in his arms, balancing it on his left forearm so he could knock on the door. Someone had moved into the apartment next to his just the day previous, and Remus' mother would kill him if he didn't bring his new neighbor something to eat.

Just a few seconds after his knuckles left the door, it opened to reveal a tall, lean man with a devilish grin that immediately set Remus' heart pumping.

"Well, hello, sweetie." The man shot Remus a flirtatious smile, and Remus was quite proud of himself for not flushing crimson at the attention. "I wasn't expecting any visitors."

Remus' amber eyes sparkled as he answered. "Just thought I'd drop some dinner by, is all. I remember what it is like to move." He lifted the pan slightly higher. "I have it on good authority that this is your favorite."

The man looked surprised, his grey eyes flitting towards the dish. "Whose authority?"

Remus shrugged. "The landlady's."

The man barked out a laugh and opened the door for Remus to come in. "Well, it's certainly nice of you; I don't remember the last time I ate something homemade. Come on in—it looks like there's plenty there for two."

Remus accepted the invitation gladly. "I'm Remus Lupin, by the way," he added as he slipped through the door. "I live in the one right next to you."

"A nice neighbor? That's a new one." The man ran a hand through his long black locks before introducing himself. "Sirius Black."

They shook hands, and Remus tried to ignore the way Sirius squeezed his hand a little longer than necessary.

He followed Sirius into the kitchen, where the two sat down at a small table. Sirius grabbed two plates, and Remus happily dished out two large servings. Sirius took one bite of the pasta and groaned.

"Oh. Yeah, I might be inviting myself over to yours for dinner in the near future."

That startled a laugh out of Remus, and it surprised him how genuine it was. It had been a long time since he'd experienced an emotion so purely happy.

He grinned widely at Sirius. "Be my guest."

* * *

The next few days passed in much the same way: Remus would arrive home from work, he'd make a quick dinner, and Sirius would join him for the meal, full of complaints about unpacking and compliments about the food.

It wasn't a bad way to spend the time at all.

One day, when Remus arrived home, he was just about to fit his key in the lock when he noticed Sirius' door was ajar. Shaking his head at the man who'd quickly become a close companion of his, he walked over.

"Sirius, the door's wide open," he called out. "Shall I close it for you?"

There was the pounding of footsteps, and then Sirius appeared, disheveled but happy enough. He was wearing a milk-white shirt that was splattered with paint, giving Remus an idea of what he'd been up to.

"Forgot I left that open." Sirius ran a hand through his hair sheepishly. "Sorry. I get carried away, you know."

Remus huffed out a laugh as his nose began to itch. He scratched it with the olive-green sleeve of his jumper, slightly concerned as his eyes began to water. "Mmm, yes. I know the feeling."

Sirius seemed to sense his discomfort. "Long day?" he guessed.

Remus shrugged. "Not, ah, not particularly. You?"

Sirius opened his mouth to answer just as a loud, booming noise sounded from one of the spare rooms. Remus jumped, startled, and Sirius' eyes widened.

Remus was blinking rapidly. "You don't have a—because you know we aren't allowed—"

Sirius let out his own bark-like laughter, his eyes dancing. "What, have a dog? Don't be ridiculous. That's just my ringtone; a friend set it up like that as a joke, once, and I haven't gotten around to fixing it."

"Oh." Remus relaxed slightly. "Well, that's good, then."

Sirius looked at him quizzically. "You don't like dogs?"

Remus shrugged. "Allergic to them. The bloke who lived there last snuck one in; the hair was always all over him. That made me a little uncomfortable, admittedly." Remus scratched his nose. He reasoned that it must be the dry weather messing with him, because he'd been to Sirius' apartment loads of times and had never seen any evidence of a pet. "I was sneezing constantly."

Sirius winced in sympathy. "That's no fun," he mumbled. Then he cleared his throat. "Well, Remus, nice of you to stop by, but I really should be getting back to my renovations."

Remus unwound his scarf from around his neck. "Sure. Dinner tonight?"

Sirius shook his head, looking regretful. "I think I want to work late tonight—I'll order some takeaway. See you tomorrow?"

Remus nodded, a little surprised when the door was quickly closed in his face. He decided not to worry about it, though, and took the night for himself.

* * *

The next night, then two shared dinner at Remus' place. It should have been nice.

Instead, Remus couldn't stop sneezing.

"Bloody _hell_," Remus gasped out in between sneezes. "I think I'm allergic to you—Sirius—"

"Sorry!" Sirius was flapping his arms around, looking completely at a loss. "I was at a friend's, he has a dog—I thought I'd gotten all the hair off—"

"Oh, come off it," Remus snapped. "I'm not an idiot. One coincidence, fine, but you can't fool me."

Sirius shoulders slumped. "I… may have a dog."

Remus, tissues still clamped firmly over his mouth and nose, rolled his eyes. "Really."

Sirius had the decency to look guilty, at least. "I swear I'm not trying to make you sick—"

Remus held up a hand. He was a twenty-eight-year-old primary school teacher. He knew how to demand attention. "I know that. My question is, why did you move into an apartment complex that doesn't allow dogs _with your dog?_"

Sirius shrugged, still standing a few feet away. "Bills are cheaper, it's near my godson's school—I did what I had to do."

Remus sighed and experimentally removed the wad of tissues from his face. He was sure his face was red and splotchy, but since he didn't seem to be in danger of sneezing he decided to go ahead and address the matter.

"Sirius… if anyone were to find out—"

"You won't tell them, will you? Padfoot is an angel, I promise."

Damn those puppy eyes, Remus thought to himself. "How did you keep him a secret this long, anyway? He needs space to run."

Sirius rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish. "We've had to sneak out the back door quite a bit. He likes the adventure, at least."

Remus shook his head, exasperated but fond. "Well, I suppose I'd miss you if you were to go. And I'd hate to deprive him of his adventure."

Sirius' eyes brightened. "You won't tell?"

"No," Remus replied slowly, "but I will help you look for alternatives. You really _can't _keep him here for long. Someone is bound to discover him."

Sirius shrugged, too smug for his own good. "Whatever you say, Remus. I know you're really just trying to get me to stay." He winked, and Remus cursed himself for blushing.

He raised a brow. "Don't make me retract my offer."

Sirius crossed the room and threw an arm around Remus. "You won't. You like me too much."

"_Ah-choo!_ I do, but I'll never understand why."

* * *

Three months later, Remus parked his car, mindful of the ice. His students had been wild today, which was to be expected with the approaching holiday, and he was looking forward to a nice, quiet evening.

Of course, that was too much to ask with the people in his life.

As soon as he exited the car, Padfoot was upon him. Remus tried in vain to push the large, black beast off, but ended up just slipping and falling in the snow—which gave Padfoot access to his face.

"Gah! Black, get this monstrosity off of me!" Remus shoved Padfoot's mouth away, but the dog was too excited to see him to be banished back to Sirius' side. Remus, despite his protests, really did love the mutt.

His lover, meanwhile, was too busy laughing to save Remus from this impromptu bath.

"Tosser," Remus muttered under his breath—but a grin was on his face. He stood up with difficulty and beckoned Padfoot to follow him, glad that his medication for his allergy was working so well.

Sirius, still cackling, attempted to meet them halfway—and ended up with a face full of snow when his feet slipped out from under him.

Remus grinned. It was justice of the best sort.

Still, he helped his lover to his feet with a soft reprimand, and together they walked to the new apartment they shared. This one, thankfully, allowed dogs.

Sirius, his face red from the cold and snow hanging from his hair, glanced over at Remus. "You seem happy," he noted.

Remus leaned over to peck him on the cheek. "I am," he murmured. "I really am."

**A/N:**

**WC: Assorted Appreciation: 17. River Song — alt. "Hello, sweetie."**

**WC: Disney Challenge: Songs 3. Strangers Like Me — write about feeling a sense of belonging**

**WC: Trope of the Month: 7. Write about someone with a secret**

**WC: All Sorts of Space: 8. Pidge — (color) green**

**WC: Book Club: Bernard — (word) banished, (emotion) smug, (item) key**

**WC: Showtime: 17. Way Down Hadestown II — (dialogue) "I did what I had to do."**

**WC: Sophie's Shelf: D7. "That made me a little uncomfortable." **

**Oracle: Meet-Cute: "You just moved into the apartment next to mine. We're not supposed to have pets, but I just found out you have one."**

**Wacky Wandmakers: 15. English Oak: Wolfstar, 16. Basilisk Horn: devilish, 10 inches: "Love has no age, no limit, and no death.""Love has no age, no limit, and no death." - John Galsworthy**

**Mythology: 9. (word) emotion**

**Game Night: Truth: Trope: Meet Cute**

**Olympics: Remus Lupin, Fencing: Bronze: Only two characters, (color) milk white**

**Build a Bear: Flamingo and Pineapple dress: (color) white**

**33\. Crimson**

**84\. Write a comedy genre fic**

**781\. (scenario) You just watched me slip on the ice and wind up sitting in the snowback beside the parking lot. You're laughing and now it's you slipping and your face in the snowback across from me.**


End file.
